This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel.
A typical fishing spinning reel is constructed as shown in FIG. 13. That is, the fishing spinning reel, as shown in FIG. 13, comprises: a rotor 1; a pair of bail supporting arms 3 provided respectively on both sides of the rotor 1; and a half-ring-shaped bail 5 coupled to the ends of the pair of bail supporting arms 3 through bail supporting members, namely, a bail arm 9 having a line roller 7 and a bail holder (not shown) in such a manner that the bail 5 may be swung to be set at a fishing line winding position A and a fishing line releasing position B.
When, with the bail 5 set at the fishing line winding position as shown in FIG. 13, the rotor 1 is turned to take up the fishing line by turning a manually-operated handle 13 mounted on the reel body 11, the fishing line is wound on a spool 15 which is moved back and forth making traverse motion as the rotor 1 turns.
In FIG. 13, reference numeral 17 designates a mounting leg integral with a reel body 11.
The above-described fishing spinning reel involves problems to be solved. For instance in the case when the fishing rod is carelessly dropped while the fishing line is being wound, the outer periphery of the spool 15 which is on the side of the fishing line winding position A is not damaged because the spinning reel is connected through the mounting leg 17 to the fishing rod; however, the outer periphery of the spool 15 which is on the side of the fishing line releasing position B may be damaged being brought into contact with, for instance, the ground because nothing is provided for protection of the spool 15 on the side of the fishing line releasing position B. If the outer periphery of the spool 15 is damaged, then the fishing line may be damaged thereby. If the spool 15 is deformed, then the rotor 1 may abut against the spool 15.
On the other hand, when the fishing line is wound in response to a bite, a great load is applied to the fishing line. In this case, the above-described spinning reel suffers from the following difficulties: When the fishing line is wound in this manner, the bail supporting arms 3 may be bent inwardly to abut against the spool. In addition, when the fishing line is pulled out in the drag operation, the bail supporting arms 3 may be deformed, thus causing the fishing line to pulsate. That is, it is impossible to smoothly let out the fishing.